Une erreur fatale
by Heaven Dream's
Summary: Lorsque Hermione prononça une formule trouvée dans un livre interdit, elle se retrouva des années en arrière et fit face à un homme brun, plus que charmant, mais aux volontés effrayantes et parvenant toujours à ses fins.


_Un petit OS, juste comme ça, l'envie d'écrire m'a prit, en ces trois jours juste avant le bac, histoire de me détendre. Bonne lecture !_

Perdue. Elle était perdue. Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire, elle était.. Définitivement perdue. Ce qu'elle avait espéré changer, c'était perdu, elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur la situation. Elle avait échoué. A cette idée, la jeune femme de 17 ans ne put empêcher les larmes de couler à nouveau à flot sur ses joues déjà si mouillées.  
>Elle était assise par terre, dans une salle sombre, seule avec ses chagrins, ses peines, et la honte de ne pas avoir réussi la mission qu'elle s'était donnée à elle même. C'était comme rouvrir une plaie qui peinait déjà à cicatriser : elle avait tellement mal au cœur..<br>Soudain, elle entendit ses bruits de pas. _Ses_ pas. Mon dieu, qu'elle le détestait, mais qu'elle se détestait elle même. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement déplaisant, et sa voix se fit entendre tandis qu'il rallumait les lumières.  
>« Je te propose un marché. En fait, je ne te le propose pas, c'est que tu n'as pas le choix. »<br>Hermione leva les yeux vers le jeune homme, qu'elle détestait mais qu'elle trouvait si charmant, avec ses cheveux d'un noir si profond en accord avec ses yeux mais qui contrastait avec sa beau si pâle.. On aurait dit un clair de lune à lui tout seul.. Il s'approcha de la jeune Gryffondor.

« Tu sais... Tu vas m'être utile. Je pense que tu n'es pas stupide, mis à part l'aveu que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure... Je vais te garder à mes côtés, après tout, une personne qui semble connaitre tout sur mon avenir, cela peut ne m'être qu'utile, tu ne pense pas ? »

Par Merlin, il la dégoutait.. Mais il était tellement attirant. Et puis, qu'est_ce qu'elle était stupide !  
>« Oui.. Oui, tu es stupide ma chère. Tu n'aurais jamais du faire l'aveu de ton voyage accidentel dans le temps, à moi, Voldemort. »<br>Les derniers mots avaient été murmuré à l'oreille de la jeune fille. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur le visage du charmant jeune homme lorsqu'il s'aperçut que sa proie frissonnait.  
>Il avait toujours su qu'il avait un charme, et il savait l'utiliser. Ainsi, lorsque, par cette nuit éclairée par une lune toute dévoilée, il trouva une jeune inconnue tentant de pénétrer dans la réserve, il découvrit qu'elle avait fait un voyage dans le temps. Comment avait-il réussi à obtenir l'aveu ? Juste du charme. <em>C'est fou comme les personnes peuvent se montrer aussi stupides<em>.

_~ Quelques heures auparavant..._

« Alors, qui es-tu ? Tu n'as pas le droit de pénétrer dans la réserve, jeune inconnue » Avait-il prononcé d'une voix suave, tout en s'approchant de sa proie. Il l'avait découvert dans le noir, en plein milieu de la nuit, tout près de la réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard.  
>« Je... Hermione.. Je suis perdue, et.. et je cherche un moyen de..<br>- Je peux t'aider, le sais-tu ? La solution se trouve dans la bibliothèque ? » Il s'approcha encore plus d'elle, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, ce que remarqua le Serpentard. « Dis moi le nom de ton livre, j'irai le chercher, j'ai accès à la réserve... » lança-t-il avec une voix charmeuse et sensuelle. Allait-elle le croire ? Après tout, elle semblait si faible et naïve.  
>« Les... <em>Les voies temporelles<em>.. C'est un livre très ancien et j'ai des recherches à faire dessus, pour.. pour... un devoir ». A ce moment précis, elle savait qu'elle avait fait une énorme bétise.. Et à ce moment là, le jeune homme devina la bêtise qu'elle avait faite quelques heures auparavant. Un voyage dans le temps ? Intéressant..  
>Le jeune homme murmura une formule, et le livre se trouva dans ses mains. Durant une fraction de secondes, Hermione pensait qu'il allait lui tendre le livre en un sourire, puis la laisser tranquille. Mais quand elle le vit en train de bruler le livre, le seul moyen pour qu'elle connaissait pour revenir à son époque, son cœur fit un bon, et elle ne put s'empêcher se s'écrouler par terre. Elle était perdue, définitivement.<br>Le regard de l'adolescent s'attarda sur l'inconnue qui venait de s'écrouler par terre. Il s'abaissa à son niveau et scanda avec une voix dure : « Les voyages dans le temps peuvent te couter cher, tu pourrais passer ta vie à Azkaban, rien que pour cela. Saches que tu n'as pas à faire à n'importe qui, tu as devant toi Tom Jedusor, dont tout le monde me connaîtra sous le nom de Lord Voldemort »  
>L'adolescente leva soudainement les yeux, une lueur de terreur mélangée à de la haine était facilement visible dans son regard. Ainsi, elle le connaissait donc.. <em>Intéressant.<em>

_~ Fin du flash back..._

« Écoute, je t'ai gentiment laissée seule dans ma salle commune privée, alors je pense que tu peux te montrer coopérative. Et puis, j'ai un petit moyen de pression, si tu n'acceptes pas ta proposition, je te dénoncerai auprès du ministère, et tu passeras le restant de tes jours autour de créatures voulant dérober ton âme. J'ai été bien clair ? »  
>Il fixa attentivement la jeune femme. A vrai dire, elle était plutôt jolie. Mais la fatigue pouvait se lire sur son visage, des cernes se positionnaient juste en dessous de ses yeux couloir noisettes, en amandes, et les traces de larmes étaient clairement visible sur son visage pâle.<br>De son côté, Hermione savait que de toute façon elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle se trouvait si stupide d'avoir murmuré une formule trouvé dans un vieux livre écrit en runes.. _Les voies temporelles_.. Ce livre qu'elle avait trouvé par hasard par terre, dans la réserve, mais accessible à bout de bras. Elle s'était enfui avec, telle une voleuse. Ce livre, écrit en runes, l'avait tellement intriguée, et était tellement difficile à traduire que lorsqu'elle parvint à traduire une phrase, elle l'avait dite à voix haute, et s'était retrouvée en 1943. Elle avait comprit son voyage à travers le temps lorsque, au détour d'un couloir, elle avait aperçu de loin de professeur Dumbledore avec une barbe d'un roux bien visible. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus de billet de retour possible, puisque le jeune homme avait bruler le livre. Elle ne connaissait pas la formule inverse. Elle était perdue. Elle le détestait.  
>« Ce que je vais te proposer est bien clair. Tout d'abord, je veux qu'on fasse un serment magique, promettant que tu n'essayeras aucunement de me nuire, par quelques façon que ce soit. Tu devras être mon allié jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.<br>- Tu peux rêver ! Jamais je n'aiderai une personne comme toi ! Tu ne mérites l'aide de personne ! Tu es un être répugnant ! » Hermione avait crié ces derniers mots en le regardant droit dans les yeux, un soupçon de haine dans son regard destiné à l'adolescent en face d'elle.  
>« A vrai dire, je ne te laisse pas le choix. C'est soit ça, soit tu resteras toute ta vie à pourrir dans une cellule.<br>- Je préfère mourir.. » Ces derniers mots avaient surprit le Serpentard. Ils étaient dit avec un ton las, morne, comme si elle avait perdu toute raison de vivre.

Comme si quelqu'un osait refuser de se joindre à lui ! Quiconque aurait rêver de se retrouver avec une proposition pareille à son époque. Tom réfléchit. Il avait bien vu que, malgré qu'il soit un être répugnant, comme disait la jeune fille, cette dernière était visiblement attiré par lui, comme toute les filles de l'école. Il savait qu'il dégageait une aura sensuelle et attirante. « _Terriblement attirant, mais un être sans cœur.._ » pensa Hermione pendant cet instant. Elle le fixait, et se rendait compte qu'elle le désirait. Par Merlin ! Jamais elle n'avait connu ce sentiment là, celui de l'envie...  
>« Sache que je peux me trouver assez convainquant, le sais-tu ? » murmura-t-il au niveau de son oreille. « Je suis sûre que ma proposition deviendra pour toi... Alléchante ».<br>Il se mit alors à lui lécher le lobe de l'oreille. Après tout, cette fille était jolie, alors pourquoi sans priver ?  
>Hermione se raidit lorsqu'elle senti la langue humide du Serpentard parcourir son oreille, son cou, et sa mâchoire. Mais elle ne pouvait empêcher l'excitation envahir son corps entier : comment résister à un être possédant autant de charme ? Elle se détesta encore plus lorsqu'elle ne put empêcher un soupir s'échapper de sa gorge quand il commençait à lui mordre le cou passionnément.<br>L'adolescent s'amusait de la réaction de la jeune femme qui perdait peu à peu le contrôle d'elle même. La situation l'excitait à lui aussi. Il arracha avec violence le chemisier de sa proie tandis qu'il embrassait le cou de la jeune adolescente.  
>Hermione n'arrivait plus à tenir lorsqu'elle sentit le jeune Serpentard se dévêtir pour se retrouver torse nu devant elle, pour ensuite la prendre dans ses bras et la déposer quelque mètres plus loin, sur un lit. Il s'allongea sur elle et entreprit de dégrafer son soutien gorge, tandis que Hermione laisser tomber toutes ses barrières.<br>« Je vois que la Miss n'a plus trop l'air de me détester » murmura-t-il avant de prendre un de ses seins en bouche. Hermione gémit en sentant la langue du Serpentard parcourir ses rondeurs féminines. Il savait que c'était ici le moment crucial. Elle craquait, elle ne pouvait plus résister. Alors, il planta la baguette magique sur son bras et scanda une formule. Hermione cria de douleur en sentant une brulure au niveau de son bras, et elle comprit immédiatement ce qui lui arrivait.  
>« Ceci, ma chère, est la marque des ténèbres. Lorsque j'aurai besoin de toi, je ferai appel à elle pour te faire venir à moi.. Oh, et puis, quoi que tu tente me faire, je le saurai, et tu ne parviendra jamais à tes fins. Je suis désolée de te l'annoncer, mais ton époque sera désormais celle-ci, et tu ne pourras plus m'échapper. Tu me serviras beaucoup, puisque tu semble connaître parfaitement mon moi futur. Je sens que cela va être un plaisir de travailler avec toi.<p>

- Tu es répugnant, Jedusor » Cracha Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.  
>« Et toi, tu me sera très utile. Après tout, je ne peux être que satisfait, de savoir que je serai constamment suivi d'une aussi charmante demoiselle. Aller Hermione, de toute façon, tu n'as plus le choix, tu es obligée de rester ici. Laisse toi plonger dans l'envie, et rejoins moi. Tout est déjà joué. Cette marque te suivra à jamais. Ton avenir est déjà tracé, tu ne peux rien faire. J'ai bien vu que tu avais envie de moi tout à l'heure, à tes soupirs, à tes gémissements.. Laisse moi te convaincre de rester à mes côtés. Laisse moi.. <em>T'envahir. Dans tout les sens du terme.<em> ».

Hermione, dont les larmes cessaient de couler, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être séduite par la voix suave qui lui parler.. Il savait user de ses charmes, et elle ne pouvait plus y résister. Lui, et ses sous entendus. Alors, le désir l'envahissant, elle devint coopérative.  
>Les caresses reprirent là où elles s'étaient arrêtées. Les vêtements qui leurs restaient s'étaient vite envolés à travers la pièce, un élan de désir, passionné mais à la fois haineux. La seule voie possible pour apaiser la douleur morale de la Gryffondor en ce moment même, c'était la luxure. Leur échange était passionné mais brutal. Hermione plantait ses ongles dans la peau de son amant lorsque ce dernier la faisait approcher de l'extase en la pénétrant de deux doigts. Chaque vague de plaisir faisait partir au loin les douleurs morales de la jeune femme pour laisser place à un bien-être physique.<br>Il la pénétra, d'un seul geste, brusque, passionné, tout comme le reste de leur échange, qui les avaient mené au septième ciel. _Délicieux._

« _J'ai couché avec l'homme le plus répugnant de toute la Terre. Mais le plus séduisant.. Et le pire, c'est que j'ai aimé ça. _» pensa Hermione. Son esprit s'attarda au désordre qu'il allait se produire dans le futur. Harry, Ron, _tous_. D'une simple erreur, elle avait tout gâche. A cette pensée, les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues en porcelaine.  
>Le jeune Jedusor, lui, ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant, sur le bras de la jeune femme, une tête de mort avec un serpent sortant de la bouche, encore mal cicatrisé. Il était maintenant persuadé que, dans quelques années, tout le monde aurait peur de dire son futur surnom. <em>Lord Voldemort. <em>


End file.
